


Why the Steaks Got Cold

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [143]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/22/18: “brag, handy, dinner”





	Why the Steaks Got Cold

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/22/18: “brag, handy, dinner”

Stiles paused a few seconds just to take in the sight of his husband repairing a window.

Derek didn’t like strangers in his territory so he’d become quite the handyman, eliminating the need to hire outsiders.

“I see you staring.”

“I’m not staring! I’m letting you know dinner’s ready. I don’t like to brag but it’s one of my better efforts.”

“You _love_ to brag, Stiles.”

“Nevermind! Come in and wash before we eat!”

At the door Derek pulled off his sweaty t-shirt slowly, before Stiles’s eyes.

“Steaks need to rest anyway,” Stiles said and followed Derek into the bathroom.


End file.
